Return To The Past
by saiyangerl
Summary: Trunks finally returns to the future after the fight with Cell is all over. However, tragedy causes him to return to the past. Drama, starts out depressing.Tiny bit of V/B romance. Romantic ending with Trunks. I'm known for being a romantic so how could I
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: The lyrics to the song "Through Her Eyes" belong to Dream Theater and I am not claiming them as my own.I am only incorporating them into the story for a song fic effect.The only thing that I claim is the story.

NOTE: Includes an original character, Megumi, which I also claim.This original character was first created in "Someone To Love" but is known as Android 21 in that story.But it is not necessary to read "Someone To Love" before reading this story.

She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlit night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of her circumstance  
  
Now that I've become aware  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair  
  
I'm learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes

_ _

Trunks finally returned to the future, after helping in the horrible and endless battle with Cell.As he came upon Capsule Corporation he noticed that it had halfway collapsed.

"MOM!"he cried out in distress.He ran into the building calling out for her and trying to find her within all the wreckage.He heard a moan and his eyes darted around the room looking for where it had come from.

"MOM!"he cried, as he saw an arm lying on the ground from under a huge piece of the roof that had fallen in.He effortlessly lifted the piece of ceiling up and threw it aside.Underneath, Bulma was barely conscious.She was bruised all over and it was obvious the piece of ceiling had struck her in the head, since she had a big gash and blood-drenched hair.

"MOM!"

She didn't answer, but let out a small moan.Trunks carefully picked her up and brought her to a room where all the first aid and medical supplies were kept.He cleaned her wound and bruises, placing her in a hospital-type bed.

"Please be okay, Mom…"he whispered as he sat there and held her hand.His memory flashed back to when he had been in that bed, waking up to his mother's warm smile, after being beaten unconscious by the androids.

He didn't know how long he had slept by her side, but she began to stir and he woke up.He found himself sitting in a chair by her bedside, holding her hand.

"Huh?"he uttered as she stirred.Finally she opened her eyes.

"Mom!Are you okay?!What happened?!"he cried.

"The building…it collapsed…"she managed to say.

"Yes, but how?!"Trunks exclaimed.

"I…don't…know…"

"But you're okay, right Mom?"he asked worriedly.

"I will be."She smiled weakly."I love you, Trunks."She grasped his hand tightly with the remaining energy she had left.Then her eyes slid closed, and her hand fell.

"Mom…no…"Trunks uttered in shock.He shook her a little."Come on, wake up, Mom!You'll be okay!"Tears emerged from his eyes."You're all I have left…"

In a burst of outrage he went Super Saiyan."MOM!!!!!!"He dropped to the ground, feeling the void of his loss in its entirety, as tears slid down his cheeks.

All his life he had grown up with the pain of loss, constantly running from those cruel-hearted androids, living in a world of destruction.Now he was alone.He had lost everything, left in a permanently shattered world, due to all the androids' rampages.

Just beyond the churchyard gates  
Where the grass is overgrown  
I saw the writing on her stone  
I felt like I would suffocate  
  
In loving memory of [a mother]  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
I felt so empty as I cried  
Like part of me had died  
  
I'm learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes

Trunks buried his mother in front of the collapsed Capsule Corporation so that he'd always know where to find her.Using his energy he shaped a rock into a headstone for her with the engraving:In loving memory of Bulma Briefs

He kneeled at her grave and put his head in his hands, weeping uncontrollably.

"I love you, Mom…"he choked out.He didn't know how long he sat there and cried, but soon it was dark and he wandered like a zombie into the deserted Capsule Corporation.

The place was a mess, but he could care less.He found his mother's room and was about to curl up on her bed, when he noticed a drawer of photos that was open.Curiously he went over and took out a handful.There were pictures of his mother, Goku, and the gang when they were younger.Happy and smiling.Then there were pictures of Trunks as he grew up.He stared at a picture of the two of them.He was about thirteen at the time and Bulma had her arm around him.Those were the harder times, when they had lost Gohan; but they still tried to keep their family together and have a few good times.

A single tear trickled out of his eye, as he took the picture and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket.Then he curled up on his mother's bed and cried until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

And as her image  
Wandered through my head  
I wept just like a baby  
As I lay awake in bed  
  
And I know what it's like  
To lose someone you love  
And this felt just the same

For a almost a week Trunks refused to eat.He lay there crying, all of the memories washing over him.And sometimes he went into a rage and went Super Saiyan, destroying a chair or table that was just lying around.

Not eating and just depressing for a couple days had taken its toll on Trunks.After going into another fit of rage, he fell to the ground, breathing hard.Slowly his hair fell from its Super Saiyan form.He was too weak to remain Super Saiyan.

"I…can't stay here…anymore!"he panted.He got up and ran outside, then stopped at his mother's grave completely out of breath.Kneeling he placed a hand on the dirt, as if he were placing a hand on her heart."I love you, Mom.Butnow that you're gone, I can't stay here anymore.There's nothing for me in this world!"Tears formed in his eyes again.Reaching into his pocket he took out a capsule and threw it, in a poof appeared the time machine.He remembered the last time he had left, when he had seen his mother while she was still well.They had told each other they loved each other as he departed.

He hopped into the time machine and looked back at his mother's grave."I love you, Mom…"his eyes were tear stained as he took his last look.Then he took off for the past again.

I had to suffer one last time  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
Relive the anguish of my past  
To find out who I was at last  
  
The door has opened wide  
I'm turning with the tide  
Looking through her eyes

Trunks arrived in the past in the middle of nowhere.He hopped out of the time machine and landed on the ground.

"Well here I am…I'm back,"he said to himself.He put the time machine back into its capsule."I don't even know where I want to go."He knew he didn't want to go to Capsule Corporation, because seeing his mother, even though she was his mother from the past, would only upset him.He didn't know if he could handle it.

"I've got to find Goku's house."He didn't know why, but he just had to find Goku.He took out a small detector and pinpointed the location, then took off into the air.

He was almost there, but he was very weak and didn't know how much longer he could continue flying.Just as he reached Goku's house he fainted and fell from the air.

Inside things were resuming their usual course for the Son family.Gohan was studying hard, Chichi was doing the dishes, and Goku was busy chowing down a large amount of food hungrily.

"Huh?"Gohan looked up from his studies.He sensed a weakened power level nearby."Who could that be?"He got up and left his room.

"Gohan!Why aren't you studying?!"Chichi scolded as he entered the kitchen.

"Wait, Mom.I've got to ask Dad something.,"said Gohan."Dad!"

"Huh?"Goku looked up with a bunch of noodles in his mouth.

"I can sense somebody's power level nearby, a weakened one.I can't even tell who it is."

Goku slurped up the noodles really quick."Hmm?"He concentrated and tried to feel the power level."Wow, I can't even tell who it is.But whoever it is, it seems like they need our help."

"Come on, let's go find them!" cried Gohan.

"Just a minute, young man!You are staying here to continue your studies.Goku can handle this alone," ordered Chichi.

"But Mom…" Gohan protested.

"No buts, Gohan!"

"Yes, Mom…" replied the disappointed Gohan.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," said Goku.He went outside, but before he could take off to search for whoever had the low power level he saw the unconscious Trunks laying on the ground."Trunks?"he said in surprise.

He walked up to him and bent down to the ground."Trunks?Are you okay?"Goku asked.There was no response, so Goku picked him up and carried him into the house.

"Oh, no!It's Trunks!What happened, Dad?!" cried Gohan.He had been just leaving for his room to go study again.

"I don't know, I was about to fly off and look for the person with the low power level when I saw Trunks unconscious on the ground.I think it was him," replied Goku.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Chichi."We'd better get him straight to bed!"

They laid him in bed and Chichi felt his forehead."It seems like he's got a terrible fever, his temperature is very high!" said Chichi.

"What can we do?" Gohan asked.

"Just let him sleep for now.But when he wakes up we're going to have to get some food into him," advised Chichi.

After a little while, Gohan snuck out of his room from studying to check in on Trunks.He was sweating heavily and it looked like he was having a bad dream, from his struggling and straining.Finally he jumped awake.Panting in relief.Then he took a look at his surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

"You're at my house," Gohan spoke up.

"Huh?How did I get here?" he asked, not being able to remember much.

"My dad found you outside of our house unconscious on the ground," Gohan explained.Then Chichi entered the room.

"Gohan!What are you doing in here?!You should be studying!" she scolded.Then she realized that Trunks was awake."Trunks, you're awake.Let me get some food in you to get your strength back!"Then she gave Gohan a look, which meant for him to get back to his studying.He slunk past her and left the room.

After having a bowl of soup Trunks drifted off to sleep again.For the next few days all he did was sleep and when he would wake up Chichi would bring him some food.Even if he insisted he wasn't hungry she made sure that he ate.

"So, can you tell us what happened?" Goku asked, when Trunks was out of bed finally.

"It was as if you hadn't eaten for days!" exclaimed Chichi.

"Well I…I actually hadn't eaten for days…" Trunks admitted, avoiding looking directly at them.

"Did something happen in the future?" Goku asked with worry.

"I…don't want to talk about it…" Trunks replied, looking away."I don't even know why I came back to the past.I guess I just had to get away from all the nothingness in my world."

"That's okay, you're always welcome here," said Goku with a smile.

"Thanks," Trunks replied, forcing a small smile.

"Oh, Trunks, here.This fell out of your jacket pocket.It's a really nice picture," Chichi commented as she gave him the picture he had taken with him from the future.

"Um, thanks," he said, reaching for it.Goku and Gohan glanced at it as it was passed from Chichi's hands to Trunks'.

"Wow that's a really cute picture!" said Goku.

"Yeah, you're pretty young there," added Gohan.

"T-thanks," Trunks stuttered.It took all of his energy not to cry at that moment."Listen, I'm gonna go out for awhile.I just need some fresh air."

"Okay sure.The nature is really great out here.I'm sure you'll enjoy it," said Goku.

"I-I will."And with that Trunks left hurriedly.He just had to get away, before he had an emotional break down in front of them.He just couldn't talk about what had happened.It hurt too much.

After awhile he found a big, shady, tree to sit under in the forest.He just sat there looking down at the grass and thinking.He wondered why he had even come back to past; yet, there was nothing left in his world in the future.It seemed as if he had no path in life anymore.He had fought his hardest to save his world from the androids, but their destruction had already taken its toll; and he had lost everybody in the process.Now finally he had lost the one person closest to him, his mother.His eyes began to water. 

Memories last forever  
Pains that stay within me  
Dreaming of you, they never come true  
Magic of the moment  
Come and gone forever  
Taking your love, away from my world

Later Trunks returned to the Son family's house just in time for lunch.

"So, Trunks, you still haven't told us why you've come back to the past," said Chichi over lunch.

"Did you come to warn us about something?" asked Gohan."

"Uh…no…"

"Well tell us what's up," said Goku.

"Um, not much.Just thought I'd visit, that's all," Trunks replied uneasily.

"Oh, okay."Yet Goku and Gohan both sensed that something was wrong, but didn't want to force it out of Trunks.They could tell he really didn't want to talk about it.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," said Chichi, as she got up to answer the door."Krillin!Hi!"she greeted.

"Hi there, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," he replied.

"We were just having lunch, come on in," Chichi invited.

"Great, sounds good!" said Krillin, rubbing his stomach."Hi there Goku.Gohan.Trunks?Hey what brings you back here?" he said in surprise.

"Trunks is visiting," Gohan answered.

"Well great to see ya!" greeted Krillin.Trunks gave a small smile.

"Sit down Krillin and help yourself to some food," said Goku.

"Well that sure hits the spot!" sighed Goku after they had eaten.

"Yup!Sure does!" agreed Krillin."Oh hey, Bulma is having another one of her get-togethers at Capsule Corporation in a week.I'm supposed to remind you."

"Sounds great!Trunks can come too! I'm sure Bulma will be happy to see you again!" said Goku.

"Uh…yeah…" uttered Trunks.He didn't really want to go though.Bulma, after all, was his mother, even if he was in the past.He would have to figure some way out of going.There was no way he could handle seeing her.

"Why don't we go to the lake and do some fishing?" said Goku eagerly."It might be a good idea if you tried to get out and have some fun, Trunks."

"Um…sure," agreed Trunks.

"Don't stay out too long!Gohan can't get behind on his studies!" Chichi demanded.

At the lake Goku was having great fun trying to catch a gigantic fish.

"Wow!" cried Gohan in excitement.Trunks just watched in amazement.

"Gohan, catch!" yelled Goku, as he threw the huge fish at Gohan.Gohan reached out his arms, but the fish was so big it sent him sliding across the grass.

"Whoa!"

"Gohan!Help me!Something's pulling me down!" Goku cried.

"Dad!!!"yelled Gohan in alarm.He reached out a hand to help and was pulled into the lake.Soon both Goku and Gohan surfaced laughing.

"You tricked me, Dad!" said Gohan between laughs.Trunks watched, smiling a little.Krillin was laughing hysterically.

"You guys!" he cried between laughs.

"Hey Trunks, come on in!The water's fine!" called Goku.

"Um…no thanks," he replied shyly.He was sitting with his knees bent and had his arms hung over them.

"I think I'll take a dip," said Krillin, standing up and pulling off his shirt.

As Goku, Gohan, and Krillin had fun swimming in the lake Trunks lay back in the grass and sighed as the sun shone down on him.He started to think again, but soon his eyelids grew heavy.He was so tired from all the thinking, sadness, and loneliness.Finally he gave in and drifted off to sleep in the warm sun.

"MOM!!!" he called, trying to find her within the rubble of the collapsed Capsule Corporation.

"Trunks…" came a weak reply.

"Mom?Where are you?!Are you okay?!" he cried in alarm.Then he saw an arm lying on the ground from underneath a huge piece of the ceiling that had fallen in.

"MOM!!!" he quickly lifted the piece of ceiling off of her.She was drenched in blood.

"Trunks…" she weakly lifted a hand to touch his face."I love you Trunks…" she said as the rest of her life left her body.

"MOM!!!"

"How pathetic."Trunks turned to see Seventeen and Eighteen.

"This place was a dump anyways, so we did him a favor," said Seventeen.

"YOU!"Trunks cried."How…could…you…"The androids just smirked cruelly at him.

"NO!I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"he cried in rage, powering up to Super Saiyan.

The androids just laughed at him.

"He's so pitiful," said Eighteen.

"He really thinks he has a chance at beating us," said Seventeen.

Trunks fired an energy blast at them in anger, but when the dust cleared they were still standing there smirking.He lunged at Seventeen and tried to land a punch, but Seventeen effortlessly blocked it.Then he landed a punch across Trunks' jaw and sent him flying against the wall.

"Well it's just us and you.You have nobody else," said Eighteen cruelly.

"Yes, you're all alone now," added Seventeen.

Trunks was beginning to sweat and his muscles were tense as he fought the androids in his dream.He turned his head left and right several times.

"Hn…no…" he uttered in his sleep.By now Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were watching him worriedly.

"Trunks…" Gohan nudged him, but he continued to struggle."Trunks!"

"Huh?!"Trunks burst awake, panting heavily.

"Wow you must've been having some bad dream!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Yeah…" he panted.

"So what happened in your dream?" asked Gohan.

"N-nothing…" replied Trunks.

"Well let's get back so that Chichi can cook this fish and we can have dinner," said Goku, changing the subject.Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

Trunks never did figure a way to avoid the get-together at Capsule Corporation and was forced to go.Everybody was just relaxing, mostly talking and watching TV.Trunks rarely said anything and just kept to himself as he lay on his stomach on the floor.He was slipping away into his thoughts again, forgetting about everybody.He reached for the picture in his pocket and looked at it.

"Wow is that a picture?Let me see!" said Bulma, leaning over his shoulder.

"Huh?!" Trunks didn't have time to tuck it away, Bulma had snuck up behind him without him noticing.

"Oh my God!It's me!And you!" she exclaimed."Hey look everybody!"

Everybody ran over with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, Gohan and I saw that picture already," said Goku.

"Wow Trunks, you look so cute in that picture!" said Bulma.Trunks blushed.

"T-thanks," he managed to say.

"So, how is the future me doing by the way?" she asked casually.Trunks was not prepared for such bluntness and froze, not knowing what to say.

"Trunks?Are you there?" questioned Krillin, noticing the immobile expression on his face.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" said Bulma worriedly, as she walked up to him.He gazed at her, as his vision was blurred by the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Is it your mother?" asked Gohan, realization setting in.

"She…she's gone…" was all he could utter in response.

"I-I'm dead?!" cried Bulma in surprise."But how?"

"I shouldn't have told you…"And with that Trunks began to walk away; however, Bulma grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!I'm so sorry, Trunks!" she said sympathetically."I understand how seeing me must make you feel…"

"I loved her so much…" Trunks could barely speak as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay…" said Goku, trying as best he could to help.

"Goku's right, he's always right," Krillin said, giving an encouraging smile.

"It hurts…so much…" said Trunks, as more tears came pouring out.Bulma reached out and gave him a hug, making his tears stream out uncontrollably.Then she pulled back, her hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

"Come on, you should get some rest.You've been through a lot and it looks as if you need it."She said soothingly."I'll be right back," she told the others, as Trunks followed her from the room.

Trunks looked up at Bulma as he lay wearily in bed.

"I don't know why I came back. I couldn't stay in that horrible world anymore.Especially alone.But I also knew that it would be hard seeing you.So I tried to avoid that for awhile."He said weakly.

"It's okay.It's understandable.Now get some rest."Trunks didn't try to resist and allowed his tired eyes to close.He hadn't slept well at all for a long time and it had finally taken its toll on him.


	2. Part 2

The next day he finally awoke.He entered the kitchen, his hair a bit ruffled, and still looking kind of sleepy.Bulma sat at the table eating breakfast with baby Trunks beside her in his high chair.

"Trunks, are you feeling okay?" Bulma asked with concern.

"Yes…thank you…" he replied.

"How about some breakfast then?"

"Sure."Trunks gave a little smile and took a seat.Quietly, he helped himself to some food.

"You know, you could come stay with me at Capsule Corporation…" said Bulma.

"I don't know…" Trunks replied.He didn't think he could handle living in Capsule Corporation with Bulma at the moment, with all that had happened in his world.

"How long are you staying?" Bulma asked.

"Well…I…uh…don't think I'll be going back.There's nothing worth going back for…" he replied.

"Listen, since you're going to be living here you should try getting out.I'm sure it will help," Bulma advised.Trunks avoided her stare, knowing she was right.The pain and loneliness was so strong right now though, that it was forcing him to withdraw and keep to himself.

"So what's Vegeta up to these days?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's been training, claiming that he's finally going to beat Goku.But since the Earth is free from the androids and bad guys, he's hasn't been training as much as he would.But he still trains for a pretty fair amount of time," replied Bulma.

"Do you think he'd want to see me?" Trunks asked shyly.

"Well he is stubborn, so I wouldn't expect much.You could give it a few tries though," said Bulma encouragingly. 

"Oh," Trunks responded, slightly disappointed.

"Good morning!" 

Trunks looked up to see a slightly tall, slender girl.She had soft, black, hair that was neatly held up by a chopstick with two layers of hair framing each side of her face.

"Good morning, Megumi," Bulma replied."Trunks this is Megumi.She lives and works here at Capsule Corporation with me.Not to mention is also my regular baby-sitter for Trunks."

"Hi," Trunks greeted shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Megumi gently replied.She took a seat at the table."That's strange, you have the same name as Bulma's son," she commented.

"Yeah…isn't that strange…" Trunks said uneasily.

"Trunks will be staying here for awhile, he's a friend who's visiting," Bulma said to Megumi.

"Well I hope that you like it here," said Megumi, smiling diffidently.

Trunks was relaxing on the couch and watching TV when Vegeta entered the room.

"What are you doing here again, boy?!" he demanded."Have you come to warn us about something else?"

"Uh…no…just visiting," Trunks replied uneasily, avoiding Vegeta's stare.

"Just visiting?!Surely you can think up a better lie than that!"

"But it's not a lie," he protested.

"Sure, whatever!" Vegeta grumbled, pushing him over and grabbing the TV remote out of his hands.Trunks just shyly looked down at his hands, a slight blush on his cheeks.Why was he nervous to be around Vegeta?

"I thought you were training to beat Goku," he finally said.Vegeta just ignored him."Look I know we're not on the best of terms with each other, but I really need to ask you something…"

"What is it?!" Vegeta cried with annoyance.

"Well…both your parents are gone as well as your entire planet.Don't you feel incredibly lonely?" Trunks asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"I don't even know why I asked, it's obvious you use your feelings of anger to cover up any other feelings you might have," replied Trunks.

"That's ridiculous, why are we even talking about something so stupid!" Vegeta said in disbelief.

He hadn't noticed that Bulma was standing a little ways away, as he got up from the couch.Then passed her as he left the room.Bulma followed him.

"What do you want woman?!" he cried, sensing that she was behind him.He stopped and turned to face her.

"Look, in case you didn't know, Trunks doesn't have anybody.The future me, his only family that was left, died," Bulma informed him.

"So, my whole planet is gone and I don't expect pity from anyone!" Vegeta retorted.

"Trunks looks up to you.He never met his father from his time so the next closest thing is you.You could at least be a little considerate," said Bulma, putting her hands on her hips.

"Humph!I don't have anybody and do you see me pouting about it?!" he argued.

"In case you aren't aware, you have me!In less you had nothing to do with Trunks' existence!"Bulma was getting irritated.Vegeta was so hard to deal with. 

Bringing up the subject of the creation of Trunks caused Vegeta to blush slightly, but he fought to maintain his toughness.He was a warrior and could not show any weaknesses, which included emotions at the top of the list.Obviously, though, he had let them slip a bit; otherwise Trunks would not exist.

"Come in here," Bulma instructed, opening the door to an extra bedroom in the Capsule Corporation."That's better, I prefer that we have this discussion in private instead of in the middle of the hallway," she said after closing the door behind them.

"What discussion?!There is no discussion!You're just bothering me again for your own petty reasons!" said Vegeta grumpily.

"Look, you and I are Trunks' parents.The three of us are supposed to be a family.But so far it only feels like Trunks and I are the ones who make up this family!" cried Bulma, starting to lose her temper."Sure, I didn't expect much attention during the battle with the androids and Cell, but that's over now!"

"I refuse to let myself be chained down by some woman!" Vegeta retorted.Bulma let out a cry of rage and gave Vegeta a hard push.Vegeta simply laughed with amusement.

"Why did I have to choose you?!I should've just stayed with Yamcha!" she cried, now furious.

"Heh, that weakling?" Vegeta commented.

Bulma let out another cry in anger and this time attempted to punch Vegeta; however, he easily caught her hand with his.Then all of a sudden he pressed his lips to hers, catching her off-guard.She didn't resist though.It had been awhile since she had received that kind of attention from Vegeta.She un-tucked his shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest.He broke the kiss temporarily so that he could simply remove his shirt.Bulma stared at him in awe.She couldn't believe he wasn't resisting this and that they still weren't arguing.

They started kissing again and as they did so, slowly moved back towards the bed.Bulma lay on the bed with Vegeta on top of her.She looked up at him and saw an impatient look in his eyes.Smirking she pulled her shirt off over her head, to which Vegeta leaned in and started kissing her passionately again.Gradually he moved away from her lips, to her cheek, and then to her neck.She could feel him breathing heavily against her as well as feel something enlarging in his pelvic area.She let her hand wander down and gently caressed him through his pants.She felt him stop kissing her neck, as he began to breathe harder with excitement.

Trunks sat on the couch, still watching TV in a somber mood.He raised an eyebrow as he heard baby Trunks crying.After a few seconds it appeared that nobody was attending to him so he followed the sound of the cries until he reached baby Trunks' room.He had just awoken from his nap.

Wow, that's me!Trunks thought in amazement as he neared the crib.He lifted the baby version of himself out of the crib and held him in his arms.Baby Trunks immediately stopped crying and looked up at him with pondering eyes.This is so weird.Trunks thought.

"You're a natural."Trunks turned to see Megumi standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," he replied, blushing shyly.

"Do you know how to change diapers?He just woke up from his nap so I assume that he'll need a fresh one," said Megumi.

"Uh sorry…I don't have that kind of experience," Trunks replied with a panic-stricken look on his face.

"That's okay," she said, taking baby Trunks from Trunks.She laid him down on the changing table."Well I don't know where Bulma is at the moment, so why don't we get more acquainted."

"Uh okay…" Trunks agreed shyly.

"So where are you from?" Megumi asked, as she changed baby Trunks' diaper.

"Where am I from?Uh…Tokyo," he lied.

"Wow that's pretty far," she commented.

"So how did you meet Bulma and end up here at Capsule Corporation?" Trunks asked.

"I…um…applied to be Trunks' baby-sitter," she answered, sounding not too sure of herself.

"So you moved in for the job as well as to work for Capsule Corporation?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"What about your family?" he asked.

"I don't have any…" she replied.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said sympathetically.

"Well I've got to feed Trunks so I'll talk to you later," she said as she left the room.

The next day Trunks simply moped about, not feeling like doing anything.As he walked down the hallway of Capsule Corporation he took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it.His eyes began to glisten.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" cried an angry Vegeta, as Trunks walked right into him.

"Uh…sorry," he uttered in apology.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked, snatching the picture out of his hand."Well isn't that cute," and with a smirk Vegeta crumpled the picture and threw it aside.

"Hey!That's the only picture I have!!!" Trunks exclaimed.

"That's too bad," said Vegeta sarcastically.Trunks clenched his fists, trying to suppress his anger.

"You're so weak, allowing yourself to be controlled by your emotions."

"She was all I had left," Trunks said through gritted teeth.

"Humph!" was all Vegeta said in reply as he walked past him.Trunks looked after Vegeta furiously.

"How can you be so cold-hearted?!You don't even know how it feels!You don't even know how to feel!" Trunks yelled.

"Stop pestering me boy," said Vegeta without turning around.

Trunks had had it with Vegeta's calm, sardonic, manner.He cried out in rage and flew at Vegeta, landing a punch to his jaw as he flew in front of him.Vegeta was totally caught off-guard and went flying.He sat up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"You'll pay for that," he said angrily.

We shouldn't do this in here, we should go outside so that nobody gets hurt.Trunks thought to himself.He flew down the hallway and out the door of Capsule Corporation.Naturally Vegeta followed.

"So you want to fight," Vegeta said with a grin."Then let's fight!"Before Trunks could say anything Vegeta charged at him and the two began throwing fists back and forth.Vegeta easily landed a punch across Trunks' face, sending him to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?!" he cried from the air.Trunks slowly got up and glared at Vegeta.Then he powered up to Super Saiyan.Vegeta smirked and powered up as well.They continued exchanging fists, each landing a punch now and then.

"What's going on?!" Bulma cried, emerging from Capsule Corporation.Vegeta and Trunks were causing the whole Capsule Corporation to shake."Vegeta, Trunks, no!!!"

Trunks turned to look down at Bulma for a brief second and Vegeta used that to his advantage, pounding him down to the ground.Then he slowly landed and powered down.

"Weakling," he said, giving Trunks' unconscious body a small kick.

Trunks was having another bad dream; it was filled with the memories of the good times he and his mother had had.Tears streamed down his cheeks.Finally his eyes opened.

"Megumi!What are you doing here?!" he cried in surprise.

"Taking care of you," she smiled."Bulma went to run some errands and took Trunks with her so that leaves me with you."Trunks gave a small smile."Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his tears.

"Yeah…just a bad dream.That's all.I get them a lot," he replied.Megumi sat down on the bed and gently wiped his eyes with a tissue."Thanks."Trunks tried to sit up and groaned in pain.

"Don't try and get up, just rest," Megumi instructed.She brushed his hair out of his face and placed a wet washcloth on his forehead.Wearily Trunks closed his eyes.

Finally, after three days Trunks woke up feeling better.He showered and dressed, then made his way to the kitchen, holding his stomach, which grumbled in hunger.

"Hi, Trunks.Feeling better?" greeted Bulma.

"Yes, thanks," he replied.He shyly sat down across from Megumi.

"We're going over to Master Roshi's today; everybody is going to be there.Are you going to come?" asked Bulma.

"Sure…" 

"I don't know if I want to go," said Megumi.

"Megumi, is it about Krillin again?!" exclaimed Bulma in exasperation.Megumi avoided Bulma's stare.

"What's wrong with Krillin?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing.He just has a crush on Megumi and bugs her a lot when she's around," explained Bulma.Megumi blushed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you too much," Trunks smiled at her.She smiled shyly back.

"Hi Bulma.Come in," greeted Master Roshi, holding the door open for the three to walk inside.

Soon everybody was chatting happily, except for Trunks.He kept to himself, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the TV.Then suddenly a shadow hovered over him.He turned to see Bulma standing there with baby Trunks.

"Hey, Trunks.Since you're the only one who's not busy I was hoping you could watch Trunks for me, while I go back to my place really quick," she said.

"Uh…sure," replied Trunks.He sat holding baby Trunks in his arms and looking at him.

This baby is me; I'm holding myself.How weird.He looked up and saw Krillin, who was obviously flirting with Megumi.Megumi looked rather bothered and uncomfortable.Then an idea came to Trunks and he gave a small smile.

"Krillin…"

"Huh?" Krillin turned to see Trunks behind him, holding baby Trunks."Whoa, Trunks is holding Trunks!" he exclaimed.

"Bulma asked if you could watch Trunks for her, while she goes out to get something," said Trunks, holding the baby out towards Krillin.Krillin grumbled and took the baby.

"Aw man, and he needs a new diaper too!" Krillin cried, holding the smelly baby away from him as he left to clean him up.

"Thanks," said Megumi, after Krillin had left.

"No problem," replied Trunks, turning to leave.

"Wait.Aren't you going to stay and talk with me?" she asked.Trunks stopped and turned back towards her.

"Uh…sure," he said shyly.

"So, tell me about Tokyo," she continued, trying to start a conversation.

"Well…there's uh not much to tell…" he replied.

"But Tokyo is a major city, there's got to be lots to tell about it," said Megumi, with a confused look on her face in reaction to his response.

"Well…it's really busy and t-the traffic is really bad…" Trunks said ineptly. 

"You're not from Tokyo, are you?" she questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, avoiding her stare.

"Yes," Megumi smiled teasingly at him."So what's your story?" she asked curiously.

"It's complicated…" he said hesitantly.

"Don't you want to tell anybody though?" persisted Megumi.

"I…"Trunks clenched his teeth and he had a pained expression."I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright.The mysterious type, huh?" she commented.Trunks gave a shy, half-smile.

Soon Bulma returned and took baby Trunks off of Krillin's hands.

"Bulma…"

"Yes, Megumi?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something privately?" Megumi asked timidly.

"Of course.Let's go in the kitchen so I can feed Trunks."

Megumi sat at the table and waited, as Bulma warmed up a bottle of milk for baby Trunks.Finally, once Trunks was happily drinking from his bottle, Bulma took a seat across from Megumi.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…" Megumi began."What's the story with Trunks?He won't tell me anything about where he's from.I'm just kind of curious about it."

Bulma paused for a moment and than spoke."This might sound kind of crazy, but Trunks is from the future.He first came here to warn us about the androids."Megumi looked down uncomfortably at the mention of androids.Bulma continued."You see, in his time, Androids Seventeen and Eighteen are causing destruction and taking many innocent lives.He's back here again because his mother…she was killed when the roof of Capsule Corporation collapsed."

"You're his mother aren't you?I mean he's the grown up Trunks right?" inquired Megumi.

"Yes," Bulma replied.

"He probably really hates androids…" said Megumi, looking down ashamed.

"I'm sure if you explained it to him that he'd understand," assured Bulma, giving a confident smile.

Trunks sat outside on the porch of Master Roshi's house.Once again he had taken out the picture of him and his mother and was looking at it sadly.It took all his strength not to cry.Suddenly a shadow hovered over him, and he looked up.

"That's a really nice picture."It was Megumi."Trunks…I'm sorry…" she said sympathetically.

"My mother told you, didn't she?" he replied.Megumi nodded."Megumi…I-I've got to go…" and with that Trunks took off into the sky.

"Trunks, wait!" Megumi called after him.I really want to help him… she thought with determination.Quickly she flew into the air after him and followed.

Finally Trunks landed, only to see Megumi land right after him.

"W-what?You can fly?" he questioned in surprise.

"Uh…" Megumi hesitated."Oops…"I shouldn't have flown after him.I don't want to reveal anything to him while he's already upset.

"There's no way that you could have Saiyan blood in you, so how is that possible?" 

"I…uh…" Megumi was trapped.There was no way she could talk herself out of this confrontation.

"It looks like I'm not the only one with a secret," said Trunks.

Megumi sighed."Just hear me out before you jump to conclusions, please," she begged.

"Alright," he agreed.

"I'm an android."Trunks' jaw dropped.Megumi looked down and avoided his reaction."I don't remember much, just what I was told when I woke up in Bulma's lab.She gave me the name Megumi, replacing my number, Twenty-one.I guess Dr. Gero didn't have time to continue working on me, so he left it up to his computer.I was supposed to destroy androids Seventeen and Eighteen, then unite with Cell.However, Cell had already been destroyed.But under my programming I still attempted to destroy Seventeen and Eighteen.Then there was a battle between Goku, and myself until Bulma had finished an emergency controller, which was used to deactivate me.Then Bulma re-programmed me so that I was no longer under the evil commands of Dr. Gero."

Trunks was speechless."A-an android?" he uttered.

"I understand if you hate me…" 

"No…I don't hate you," said Trunks.

"Anyways, my secret isn't important.I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," continued Megumi.

"Thanks for being concerned," replied Trunks, giving a small smile."I'm sorry that you had to be one of Dr. Gero's victims.Which is why I should return to my own time and destroy those androids once and for all."

"Let me go with you, Trunks," said Megumi.

"No, I don't want to put you in danger.And I couldn't let you see what kind of world I've seen, it's too horrible." 

"Please, Trunks.You can't go alone," Megumi persisted."Let me help you."

Trunks hesitated.Finally he gave in."Alright…"

Of course they had to let the others know about their plan to travel back to the future.They couldn't just leave and disappear.Naturally there was great protest about Megumi accompanying Trunks, but in the end they were able to convince everyone that it would be all right.

"Trunks, Megumi, be careful…" said a worried Bulma.Everyone was gathered outside of Capsule Corporation in order to wish them a farewell.

"Don't worry, we will," Megumi reassured her.

"You can do it, Trunks.Go get 'em!" said Krillin, giving the thumbs up sign.Trunks gave a thumbs up back, then climbed into the time machine, Megumi following him.Then they waved goodbye, as the time machine rose into the air and disappeared.

Soon Trunks and Megumi arrived at the deserted, collapsing, Capsule Corporation of the future.Megumi gasped at first sight of it.

"I told you, things here are not pretty," said Trunks.He hopped out of the time machine, and reached out a hand to help Megumi out.He returned the time machine to its capsule and then walked towards a small headstone, not far from where they had landed, in front of Capsule Corporation.Megumi could see the pain on his face, as he tried to contain his emotions.She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…"He nodded in response and then walked past the headstone.

"We've got to find those androids!"The tone of his voice indicated his desire for revenge against them for destroying his world.

"But how are we going to find them?" Megumi asked.

"We'll just go search for them until we do find them," was Trunks stern reply.

They flew into the air and started scanning the horrible, future world, for signs of the androids.Suddenly they saw blasts being made in a particular direction and flew towards it.

"That must be them!" cried Trunks.

They arrived to see a girl with short, blonde hair, shooting blasts at buildings.

"There's one of them.I'll take care of her first, and then we'll find the other one," he said.

He flew downwards from behind her and knocked her into a collapsing building, catching her off-guard. After a few seconds she emerged.Her hair was tousled and dusty, her clothes tattered and torn.

"YOU!You're gonna pay for that!" she cried angrily.She shot an energy blast, which he easily dodged.Then she charged at him and they started exchanging punches and kicks.

All the while, Megumi just watched from a safe distance, floating in the air.Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, and another one pushed her hands down so that she could not resist, and she was flown away against her will.She struggled to cry out for help, but couldn't make a sound.She was taken into a nearby, abandoned, building.Then an evil, boy's voice spoke.

"While your friend is busy, I think I'll have some fun with you…"She tried to scream, but his hand only muffled it.He kept his hand over her mouth, as he lowered her to the floor, pinning her legs down by sitting on her.He continued to keep her mouth covered, but released his other hand from holding down her arms and ripped her shirt off.She tried to protest by screaming again, but she could barely make a sound.Since her hands were free she tried to hit him, but it seemed to have no effect.

He lowered his head and started kissing her stomach.She tried to push his head up, but it was no use.He continued moving up her body, and then started kissing her neck.However, he neglected to notice that his hand slipped away and was no longer covering her mouth.Megumi took a deep breath and with all her strength let out a cry.

"TRUNKS!!!HELP ME!!!"

"Megumi?"Trunks was distracted in the middle of his fight with the girl and she landed a hard punch to his jaw, sending him down to the ground.

"TRUNKS!!!" came the cry again.Trunks shakily got up and looked in the direction it was coming from.Megumi!The other android must have her!he realized.Quickly he took off towards the abandoned building.However, the girl noticed what he was up to.She blocked his path and started throwing punches at him.

"Your friend is busy with my brother right now, so you can play with me!" she smirked evilly."Come to think of it, I think he's having more fun than us."She kicked Trunks hard, sending him crashing to the ground once again.While he was still lying there, recovering, she flew down towards him.

"Why don't we have some fun, like my brother is doing right now?" she said.Trunks was still dazed and did not respond.She leaned in and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips.

"Huh?"Trunks was starting to come to.When he realized what was happening he slapped her away.She put a hand to her hot cheek, which was now turning pink.

"Why you little punk!" she shouted angrily.

I've got to help Megumi!He thought frantically.I'll have to go Super Saiyan to speed this battle along!

With that, Trunks clenched his fists and his hair stood up and turned golden yellow.The female android charged at him, her fist ready to pound him, but he easily blocked her with his arm and kicked her in the stomach.She let out a grunt in surprise and swung her leg at Trunks' head.However with a simple move to the left, Trunks avoided her attack and caught her foot in his hand.Taking advantage of his position he started to swing her around really fast.

"LET ME GO!!!" she cried angrily.

"Okay," Trunks replied with a smirk.

"NOOO!!!" she screamed, as Trunks released his grip and she went flying.Before she could have time to recover from his attack, Trunks powered up and released his burning attack.While she was distracted with that he quickly flew towards the building that Megumi's cries had come from.

Meanwhile inside the building…

"So, you're an android too?That'll make this more fun with my own kind," the boy android said evilly.Megumi was horrified.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Trunks, flying in through the window.

"Trunks!" Megumi cried, relieved.

"Just when I start to have my fun YOU come along!" retorted the android angrily."We'll finish this later," he whispered into Megumi's ear, placing a kiss on her neck before releasing his grip on her.

"Megumi, stay here.I'll handle this outside," Trunks ordered.He flew out the window, the android following after him.Then they both stopped in the air, across from one another.

"You're going to regret interrupting my fun," the android threatened.

"We'll see about that," said Trunks. He shot forward and landed a hard punch, which sent the android flying.Then before the android had a chance to attack, Trunks hit him downwards, sending him crashing right on top of the female android.

"Darn it!He's gotten stronger some how!" the boy android cried.Both androids got to their feet and brushed themselves off.

"Let's attack together," said the female android.Her brother nodded in response and they both flew up into the air and shot multiple energy blasts at Trunks.When the dust cleared he was still floating there with his arms crossed.

"What?!" both androids cried.

"This fight is over, you two are no match for me," he stated calmly."You're finished."

Before the androids had a chance to respond, Trunks hit them both with a huge blast, from which they would never come back from.The heat and power of the blast disintegrated them.


	3. Part 3

Trunks powered down, his hair falling from its Super Saiyan form, and returning back to its normal lavender color.Then he returned to the building that he had left Megumi in.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine.Thanks.Did you finish off the androids?" she replied.Trunks nodded.Suddenly Megumi blushed, noticing that she had no shirt on, only a bra.Quickly she covered her chest.Trunks turned away.

"Sorry…" he apologized, blushing as well.He removed his jacket and threw it to her.

"Thanks.You can turn back around now," she said.

"Come on, let's go back to Capsule Corporation and rest," said Trunks.He picked Megumi up and flew off with her in his arms.

"I can fly, you know," she said, giving him a strange look.

"Not with just a jacket on!" he replied with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's true," she agreed, smiling.

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Trunks found a shirt for Megumi, and then led her to a bedroom to rest.Afterwards he retreated to his own room and sighed as he hit the bed and instantly fell asleep.

He awoke to a hand, gently brushing his hair off of his face.

"Huh?"Slowly his vision came into focus."Megumi."She smiled down at him.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that you saved me from…from being…from what that android was trying to do to me," she said.Trunks smiled back at her.He then noticed the wet washcloth on his forehead.

"That's for your concussion.You must've taken quite a beating from those androids," explained Megumi.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from that battle.How are you doing?"

"I'm fine.You just concentrate on resting.You're going to come back with me right?" Megumi asked.

"I…don't know.I mean this is supposed to be where I belong…And you already have a Trunks in your time."

"But it's a different Trunks!You can't stay here alone, in a world that will take years to recover from what the androids did to it!"

"Let's talk about this later…"

"Okay…but since you're awake, let me get a look at you."

"You remind me so much of my Mom.Maybe that's because you've been around her a lot in the past," Trunks smiled, as he sat up.

"That's true.Okay, now take off your shirt."

Megumi blushed as she stared at Trunks' bare chest.Then immediately she got back on task and inspected for bruises.

"I bet your stomach area is a little sore from all those punches, huh?" she asked.He nodded."Well you're just going to have to take it easy for awhile, then we'll return to the past."

Two days passed and Trunks was beginning to heal.

"So, do you think you'll be ready to go back tomorrow?" Megumi asked, after they had just eaten lunch.

"I could always come back to visit my mother's spot I suppose…" Trunks replied hesitantly.

"You don't need to, because she'll always be with you."Megumi put a hand on Trunks' shoulder."Come on, you can't honestly say you want to stay in this kind of world."Trunks didn't reply."We're friends, we should stick together."She knelt down, bringing her face directly in front of his."Please, Trunks."

"I…uh…"Trunks attempted to change the subject and yanked out the chopstick that always kept Megumi's hair neatly up.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" she asked.

"Well…you…never wear your hair down!"

"Oh come on, stop trying to distract me!"

"It really does look nice when it's down," said Trunks.

"Thanks," Megumi blushed.Trunks reached out to touch her long, black hair.

"It's nice and soft," he smiled.She smiled back shyly.

They gazed into each other's eyes and slowly their faces moved closer to touch, their lips sharing an unexpected and soft, romantic kiss.They parted their faces an inch, still taken away by awe, and stared into each other's eyes again.Trunks' hand was gently holding Megumi's chin.

"I-I'm sorry.I shouldn't have…I mean…you're probably still recovering from what happened in that building…" Trunks apologized.

"Yeah, and, w-we're friends," Megumi replied.

They scooted apart and Megumi placed the chopstick back into her hair again.

"So, anyways, back on the subject.Tomorrow we're going back right?You're going to come, aren't you?" she questioned Trunks once again."I mean this world…you don't have any family and friends left.And in the past you have all of us as good friends.The androids are gone.That was easy for you, since during your fight with Cell you ascended…"

"Cell!!!" Trunks cried.

"What?!What about Cell?!" Megumi cried out in alarm.

"I've got to destroy the Cell from this time, before he can go to another past timeline and ruin that world!"

"That's true…but don't you think we should stop interfering with time?I mean how many different parallel timelines are there?" said Megumi.

"I may not be able to fix every time there is, but I have an option of fixing one.And no one should have to see the evil of a creature like Cell."Trunks' voice had a serious tone now.There was no objecting.

"Okay Trunks, we'll stay until you get rid of Cell.But, wait.How will we find Cell?Go searching for him like we did for the androids?"

"No.We stay right here.He'll come.He needs the time machine," said Trunks."And now that we know Cell is out there and will eventually come here, we can't let each other out of sight."

That night, Megumi settled down in bed and Trunks settled on the floor of her room.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" she asked.

"Yes.I can sense Cell's power level.But if we're separated, I don't want to risk anything happening to you by the time I find you," he replied.

"I feel bad that you have to sleep on the floor though…"

"It's alright," said Trunks, giving her a reassuring smile.

Soon Megumi was asleep, but Trunks lay awake.He couldn't sleep with the thought of Cell sneaking up on them.However, eventually his eyes became too heavy and he fell asleep as well.

"TRUNKS!!!"

Trunks woke up from his sleeping spot on the floor of Megumi's room.Then he saw Cell sucking the life out of her on her bed.His tail was coiled around her to prevent her from escaping as it sucked.

"MEGUMI!!!NO!!!"In a second he was on his feet and shot Cell with an energy blast.Since Cell was busy with his tail coiled around Megumi, the blast distracted him and he released his hold on her.Trunks charged at him, going Super Saiyan, and punched him through the wall.Then before Cell could react he blasted him with his most powerful attack, destroying him just like the androids.

Quickly he hurried back to Megumi's side and held her in his arms.

"Megumi!Are you okay?!" he cried.

"T-trunks…" she said weakly.Then her body went limp.

"Megumi!Megumi!NO!Please wake up!"Tears came out of his eyes and he leaned down to place one last kiss on her soft lips…

"MEGUMI!!!"

"Trunks!What is it?!I'm right here!" she cried, shaking him awake.His eyes burst open and he sat up panting heavily."Y-you're crying!"She put her arm around him."Tell me what happened!"

"I-it was just a dream…Cell…he was…y-you were dead…" Trunks managed to say.

"It's okay, calm down."With her other hand she wiped the tears from his eyes.Her long, black hair framed her face.The only time she didn't have it up was at night.Trunks put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, lay down.You need to get some rest," she urged.He obeyed and slowly lay back down.Megumi held his hand and lay down beside him."I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, to make sure you're okay."

In the morning Trunks awoke to find Megumi cuddled beside him.She must've fallen asleep while she waited for me to fall asleep.He thought.Gently, he reached out and brushed her long hair away from her face.She stirred and opened her eyes to see him gazing at her.

"Huh?I-I must've fallen asleep while making sure that you were asleep.Anymore bad dreams?" she inquired.Trunks shook his head.

"I'm glad it was just a dream," he said, still gently touching her hair.He stopped and put his hand to her cheek and knelt down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Trunks…I…I thought we talked about this…"

"I know.I'm sorry.It's just that dream.It made me realize that I care for you so much.We've become so close.I think you're the person I'm closest to right now since my Mom and all my friends from this time are gone…I'm sorry…" Trunks apologized.

"It's okay.But I'm glad we're close friends," said Megumi."Close friends that have unintentionally seen each other shirtless."She laughed jokingly, but at the same time a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.Trunks gave a small laugh and blushed too.There was an uneasy silence and the two exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower.So we'll have to let each other out of sight for about fifteen minutes," Megumi announced.

"That will be an exception to the rule," Trunks replied jokingly.

Soon Megumi emerged from the bathroom.She had of course changed out of her pajamas and her wet hair was held up with a chopstick as usual.

"You can use the shower now," she said.

After Trunks had finished, they both sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, having their usual small talk.Suddenly in the middle of their conversation Trunks tensed.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Megumi, obliviously.

"Cell…"

"Huh?He's here?"

"Yes, I can sense his power."Trunks jumped out of his seat and ran outside to the front of Capsule Corporation.Megumi followed behind.

"There's nobody out here," she said, looking around.

"Yes there is!Right over ---"Trunks was interrupted, when from the direction he had been pointing to, Cell jumped out and grabbed Megumi with his tail.

"Hey, leave her out of this!It's me you want!" cried Trunks.

The creature smirked, as Megumi suffered from his tight grip, and then threw her aside, where she hit the ground and was knocked unconscious.

"Megumi!"Trunks looked back at Cell and glared furiously."I'm not even going to give you a chance!After all, whatever people you've come across here, I know you didn't even give them a chance before you took their lives!"

"What?How do you know?" the creature asked in surprise.

Trunks just smirked and powered up to Super Saiyan in an instant.Then he sent Cell flying with an unexpected blast and prepared his burning attack.

"I won't let you ruin another world!!!" he cried, as he launched the attack.Cell was finished in an instant.Trunks had accomplished what he had returned to do.The androids as well as Cell were gone and could no longer wreak havoc anywhere.

He ran over to the unconscious Megumi, and breathed a sigh of relief that she was still alive.Carefully, he picked her up and took her back inside Capsule Corporation.

"Trunks?"Megumi awoke in her bed, with Trunks standing over her and a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

"That was almost like the dream I had, except…except you're still here…"Megumi took his hand and clasped it in her own.With her free hand she removed the washcloth.Then she sat up and pulled Trunks next to her.

"Thanks.That's the second time you've helped me," she said.

"What are friends for?"

Megumi reached up and pulled the chopstick out of her hair, letting it flow down.

"Why did you do that?" Trunks asked.

"Because, I never wear it down," she replied with a smile.Then she brought her face to Trunks and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Megumi, I think you hit your head too hard.I thought you just wanted to be friends," said Trunks in surprise.

"Well…what you said…before…about how much you cared about me.I've thought about it and I care about you a lot too.And I think you're the person I'm closest to as well."

Trunks smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.Then they both leaned into each other and shared a slow, deep and passionate kiss.

As they shared another kiss, Megumi's hands wandered down and untucked Trunks' shirt.Then they moved upwards, feeling his perfect chest.She brought one hand back out and guided Trunks' hand to her shirt.Hesitantly he untucked it and felt her stomach.He was too nervous and inexperienced to try going any further.

"I shouldn't…I mean…after what almost happened to you before…"

"But this time I'm not being forced against my will," she replied.

"Have you ever…" Trunks began.Megumi shook her head shyly.

"Have you?" she asked.Trunks blushed and shook his head.

The two looked at each other shyly for a few minutes and then started to kiss again.Trunks lay down on the bed with Megumi on top of him and felt her smooth back with his hands as she put her hands up his shirt, exploring his chest.

What had started out as a friendship became more, uniting two very different people from two separate worlds.

THE END


End file.
